gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Goodbye, Darwin
Summary Summary When Darwins real parents arrive, They want to get his son back Characters Darwin Watterson Gumball Watterson Darwin's Parents Crypto MeeMee Nicole Watterson Richard Watterson Big Old Blue (Debut.) Hot Dog Minor Characters Tobias Natalya AiAi Sullvan Dog Doughnutt Sherif (Flashback.) When Life Gives you Lemons Finale Gumball Watterson,Fireball Brad Watterson,MeeMee,AiAi,Crypto,Natalya,Mabel Watterson,Monty Grassblock Watterson,Conny Petersson,Mellissa,Sullvan Dog,Hot Dog,Dinky Dog,Aguilera Anna Garven,YanYan,Yarnball,Carol Peterson,Carol,Cobby Nuttels,Martha Nuttels,Chumball,Audrey Armstrong,Phinx,Phineas Flyn,Kitty Katswell,Skylar Peterson,John Ericson Van Vulen,Alternate Gumball and Darwin,Alternate Penny,Cory,Creepa Mahna,The Zombs,Antonio321,Gleep and Glorp,Felix Dog,Max Dog,Radar,Clones(10 including King Sullvan and Big Brother.),Shadow Wolf,Shelldon,Boom-Boom,Tyler,Evil Richard,The Wattersons,Green Squaker,Canndy Watterson,Mirranda Vendia,Chris Redfield,Four Eyes.Bertha,Bertha (Agentpman.)Beltway,Mabel Watterson,Beckie Petersson,Bella Strawberry,Anna Strawberry,Dan Livingstone,Ravi Raccon,Glusinous,Tobias,Masami,Teri,CowSalia,Big Old Blue,Regular Show Characters,Teen Titans Go! Characters,Adventure Time Characters,Pox Add as many Ocs as you can! Non-Gumbapedia Fanon Characters Daniel Monster,The Angry Birds,Terry Cat,Jordon Lee,Slackles,Agent,Eddy,Mattew,Witch Hazzel. Transcript Gumball: Let's... play... Everyone: (shouts) DODGE OR DARE!!!!!!! Crypto: Roll the dice! Darwin: Pick a card!!! Crypto: (picks card) Bang on Natalya behind Crypto back.... WAIT A MINUTE!!!!! WHO WROTE THIS CARD?! (Everyone points at Gumball.) Gumball: (chuckles nervously) It was MeeMee. MeeMee: IT WASN'T ME!!!! IT WAS GUMBALL! Crypto: (scowls at Gumball then grins) THANK YOU!!!! BEST DARE EVER!!! Sullvan: O...k.. My tu.... (Someone knocks on door) Everyone except Gumball: NOT IT!!!!!! Gumball: Not I.... How are you good at it?? (Opens door) (Two people who looks like tall versions of Darwin, just that one is boy, one is girl.) Gumball: Who are you, future versions of Darwin? (Also with a WDF! face.) ???: (royal voice) No Silly! We are Darwin's parents. Nicole, Richard, Gumball, Darwin!: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?! Darwin: What do you mean I am your parents! Richard: (whistles innocently and exit scene) Hot Dog: HALT! I know your hiding something from Darwin. I'm the dumbest person in the family. Richard: Fine. I stole a goldfish because I didn't have money to buy a fish for Gumball and lied to Nicole saying I found it from the gift shop. (Defends himself) Please don't kill me Nicole!!! Nicole and Gumball: WHAT!! Nicole: That is just.... I can't even talk to you. Richard: Why? Nicole: BECAUSE YOU JUST STOLE A CHILD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT KNOW BUT I DON'T WANNA GO TO PRISON AGAIN!!! REMEMBER? Shows scene in The Breakup: Police: You're under arrest for child abuse and murder. (Flashback ends) Darwin's Parent: Thats not what we mean because we need Darwin back in our family. (Everyone gasps expect Crypto) Crypto: BAH! I can live without Darwin. Spongebob: Omg!!! At least I'm not going anywhere. Darwin's Mom: Spongebob, you're his brother y'know. Crypto: NO!!! I LIKED SPONGEBOB!! Nicole: But he is still my son. (Lightbulb appears on top of her head.) I GOT AN IDEA! THEY CAN CHOOSE WHICH FAMILY THEY CAN BE IN! Darwin's/Spongebob's Dad: YEAH!!!! WHO DO YOU PICK ME OR BLEUGH her Darwin & Spongebob: We'll talk about it later..... Richard: Hey son! (Darwin ignores) What's wrong? Darwin: Oh nothing (Walks away sadly.) (Later.) MeeMee: Dude it's gonna be ok! You will be back to visit sometime, right? Darwin: I don't know MeeMee.....I just Don't.... If you excuse me I need some alone. (The next day, 9:00am A.K.A Beginning of school time) Darwin, Gumball, Anais in the other kids: Rocky, wait for me!!!!!!!!!! (The kids go in the school bus which exits scene.) Nicole: Oh they grow up so fast!!! :D Now where was I... (Darwin's Mom pops out of nowhere) Nicole: (sees Darwin's Mom) What are you doing? I thought you went to Atlantis. Darwin's Mom: Oh. I just wanted to let you know if he stays in Elmore, He can't stay without an adult! Nicole: What do you mean? I am an adult! Darwin's Mom: Not anymore! (She punches Nicole's face leaving her having a loose tooth and a bleeding nose) Nicole: Owww! That really hurt! Stop it! (When she stands up, she got kicked in the stomach then got threw on the floor.) Darwin's Mom A.K.A Fishabella: Say it! Say that Darwin and Spongebob are my children! (Kicks Nicole's bruised body) Nicole: Never!!!! My turn (Tries to throw a punch at Fishabella but misses) Fishabella: Dont hit me you BLEEP (grabs knife and cuts Nicole's arms and legs) Nicole: (on the floor helpless) I...... Will........ Never..... Admit..... It.... Fishabella: Ugh! I'm now pulling out the big guns! (strangles Nicole) Nicole: Never.... Saying it.. (Dies) Fishabella: Good!!! And so people won't find out (kicks her in the basement down a flight of stairs) Lock the door and keeping the key!!!! Hot Dog: Oh my **** **** ***** ***** you killed my ************ ma you ********* I'm gonna die because****** ******** ******* ******** * *****-(Head Explodes,with a fiery explosion.) Fishabella: O_O (Laterrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.) Crypto: HAHAHAHAHA!!!! DARWIN IS LEAVING!!!! Darwin: Leave me alone, Crypto! You know I had to destroy your ship... (Shows flashback of The Evils Watterson.) Crypto: Whatever! You still are leaving!!!!! Hahahahaha!!! Darwin: You are so annoying.. (AiAi comes.) AiAi: Hey Darwin. I heard you were leaving....So I wanna give you my little long nosed pet. His name is Big Old Blue, but you can call him Fluffy. Anyways I gotta go.....bye...BTW, he eat alot so be careful.......ok bye. (Leaves.) Darwin: Oh really? >:D Crypto: .......Uh Oh.... (Later.) Gumball: Hey Hot Dog! Whats up? Hot Dog: Im scared.... Gumball: What? Why? Hot Dog: Cause theres a body in there...... Gumball: A what? Hot Dog: A body!!! Gumball: Dude theres no body in there! Your probably seing things. Hot Dog: Ok.....Or is there? Gumball:...Do you want me to look? Hot Dog: Go ahead..... Gumball: (Sigh.) Alright,boy.....Watch i'll prove to you there is no- (A veiw of the house is seen and a girl scream is heard.) ??????: And what do you think you are doing? Hot Dog: (Girl scream.) (Runs away.) Gumball: Hot Dog? Where are you going? Fishabella: Big mistake man! Gumball: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (Darwin snatches gumball) Darwin: Gumball, I would never leave you but if I am a ruler, then I guess I have to leave you. Gumball: (slaps Darwin) Darwin!!!! Nooo, Remember our bff poem: Gumball and Darwin = best friends forever, will we be apart? the answer is never. MeeMee: (enters) Darwin, Ik you want to be a ruler but do you want to leave your best friend? Darwin: What about SpongeBob? MeeMee: Naaawwww, nobody cares about that asshole. Spongebob: HEY! (scene changes) Hot Dog: You murdered my ma..... And you better pay to go in prison. And if darwin leaves theres still Dad Fishabella: Oh really? (Unlocks door and throws hot dog in it then calls police) Police someone murdered A lady called Nicole Watterson, and who murdered her was a guy named..... Richard.... Watterson...) Hot Dog: (Unlocks door.) Yeah! And theres a leg on my cookie! Fishabella: What the-Would you get back in there!? Hot Dog:Geez...Ok....... (Later.) Crypto: GUYS!!! I HAVE GOOD NEWS AND BAD NEWS!!! Darwin: Whats the good news? Crypto: THE GOOD NEWS IS THAT YOUR DAD IS GONNA GET ARRESTED! Both: WHAT!? HOW THAT GOOD NEWS!!?? Crypto: BECAUSE IT IS YOUR DAD, NOT POX!!!! Both: Well whats the bad new!? Crypto: I'M GETTING CHASED BY A MONSTER!!! Big Old Blue: Grrrrraaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Crypto: AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!! HELP!!! Both:....... (In court, A.K.A The Richard Watterson trial) (Agentpman1 or CandyAnaisWattersom777 do this part I am not bothered + I got nothing for this part (At jail, Fishabella comes to see richard) Fishabella: (Sits down) Richard.... Why did you murder my (cough talks: NOT) best girly friend Nicole? Richard: I didn't murder NICOLE. WHY WILL I MURDER MY OWN WIFE!!!!! Fishabella: Fine, you didn't Richard: NO I DID MURDER NICOLE: I WILL ALWAYS MURDER MY WIFE IN FACT (walks to police officer) I KILLED NICOLE WATTERSON Fishabella: O_O (At home) Darwin: Guys, I've made my desicion, I'm going back home... Everyone: WHAT!? Gumball: But what about us!? We've had so many adventures together! Darwin: I'm sorry guys....But I have to.... Big Old Blue: (Makes a dog whinning sound.) Darwin: I'm gonna miss you too,Fluffy... AiAi: Well....we did have fun times......But.....You know...Its best too stay with your family... Sullvan: I'm.....Sorta gonna...miss you,man... (Complete silence.) Fireball: Wait! Darwin: Huh? Fireball: What if we open a thread on Elmore plus to save Darwin! Mabye that will work! Gumball: Your right! Stampy didn't give up! Why shoudn't we? Let's do this! Everyone: Yeah! Fireball: And I got this awesome idea, we can play the song Come home Darwin! Everyone: YAY! Tobias: (unexpectedly) Let's do this!!! (LATER!) Fireball: GUYS! BAD NEWS! Gumball: What? Fireball: Someone Burned the lyrics of Goodbye, Darwin! Darwin: What!? AiAi: But if there's no lyrics, Then what will we sing? Crypto: Don't Worry! I have a plan! We get drunk! Chris: What's going on? MeeMee:.....I have a better, less awful, idea.....We'll preform a show at the stage and sing a song for the finale! Everyone: Perfect! (Later.) Fishabella: What's with all the curtains? (Drums are playing.) Fishabella: What the? (The Curtains open.) Gumball: It's the Gumbapedia Fanon show with our special guest star,RegularShowManiac,and Fishabella! YAAAAY!!!! Fishabella: What? (Hot Dog and Emily hit Fishabella with two clubs,and Fishabella passes out.) (The gang does a parody of The Muppets Theme Song.) CandyAnaisWatterson777: Everyone, came to the show! Everything is free! (Everyone in Elmore comes to the show) Gumball: Guys do you have any ideas? Fireball: Uh.....No..... Sullvan: (Facepalm) Gumball: Don't worry guys! I have a great idea! Everyone: What? Gumball: We'll Do one scetch! Everyone: ............GET HIM!!! (Everyone goes after Gumball.) Gumball: WAIT! It's cool! It's cool! We are gonna do one great act to the show that we won't need anymore acts! Fireball: Yeah...and how? Gumball: ...............................(explosion.) TAKE TWO! Gumball: Well uh......I GOT IT! (The curtains open,Showing Gumball singing When life gives you lemons simular to this video The Muppet Movie - End Credits (Alternate Version) - YouTube.) Darwin: Look I appreciate that you are doing this for me but our parents are gone. I'm sorry, but I can't stay. (Walks away to Fishabella since shes away.) Fishabella: Alright, lets go to the river. Fireball: WAIT! Darwin, before you go, watch this. http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Jtvt2wGS3O8 This video means the time we spent together. Why stop now. Darwin: Fireball..... I'm still not staying. But Fluffy can come. (scene changes at a beach.) Darwin & Spongwbob: (waves) (Everyone else waves. Fluffy vomits out Crypto) Crypto: OH GOD THAT WAS SO DISGUSTING (The four fishes jump into the sea.) Gumball: (whilst crying) Goodbye ... Darwin... THE END. Special thanks to RegularShowManiac, CandyAnaisWattwrson777 and Agentpman1. Btw The Darwin and Spongebob show are shorts. Season 3 opening is here Trivia *In Australia, this is the series finale. *Nicole dies in this episode. Only Agentpman1,RegularShowManiac,and CandyAniasWatterson can continue this story since he asked. Category:Sad Episodes Category:Episodes by Agentpman1 Category:Episodes with much blood Category:Serious Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Fanfiction Stories